Tooth discoloration is a known problem existing in almost every country and population. There are different reasons why the teeth could become stained. For example, the teeth may become stained by coffee, tea or red wine drinking, or by the use of tobacco products, or by eating a food or consuming water with a high mineral content, or using certain antibiotics.
In addition to the healthy problems associated with the coloration of teeth cased by the above, stained or discolored teeth could become a social problem, since pleasant external appearance is important in every society. In recent years, techniques have been developed for teeth whitening or bleaching. White teeth are believed to improve aesthetic appearance of a person.
Teeth bleaching or teeth whitening procedure as referred to in the current disclosure is a process that removes the colored stains from the teeth to reveal the natural white teeth color.
Some of the known methods and products for teeth whitening or bleaching could be used or applied by professional personnel, and some other techniques could be used by a casual user in residential environment. Most of the products for use in a residential environment contain strong oxidizers that contain or synthesize hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) known to be a bleaching agent. Products for use in residential environment are typically less effective than products and methods used by professional personnel or professional dental bleaching services providers. Teeth whitening treatment performed in residential environment and capable of providing results similar or close to the ones provided by professional dental bleaching services providers usually take significantly more time. The known methods also require use of dedicated materials designed for the specific methods. These materials carry a certain cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,795 to Khawaled discloses an electrochemical method and device for treating teeth. According to this method, metal salt solution and ionizable substance are applied to teeth, and electric current flow is applied so as to ionize the ionizable substance. The electrochemical device includes an applicator for applying a substance to teeth, having a first end and a second end, a first electrode attached to first end of applicator, second electrode attached to second end of applicator, wherein first electrode and second electrode are configured for current flow through applicator, and an ionizable substance for placement within applicator. The ionizable substance is configured for ionization upon application of current flow through the substance. The electrochemical teeth whitening procedure includes application of metal salt solution and an oxidizing agent such that when electric current flow is applied the oxidizing agent is activated and reduced for effecting whitening of the teeth.
European Patent 1 525 857 B1 to Tessarotto discloses a device for treating teeth and/or oral mucosal tissue by electrolysis. The dental device has positive and negative electrodes, and an electrolytically conductive composition is applied to the dental device. The conductive composition contains water and an electrolyte and is preferably in thickened form. The positive and negative electrodes are spaced apart and are preferably placed on a front and hack portion of the dental device, respectively. The conductive composition is placed in the device between the positive and negative electrodes. Once power is activated, an electric current is sent to the electrodes and the conductive composition generates one or more oxidizing agents which whiten the user's teeth. Additionally, the oxidizing agents eliminate harmful bacteria in the; regions around the teeth.
Known conventional teeth whitening methods typically utilize either a traditional tray or an adhesive strip to apply the whitening material to the teeth. Naturally, a part of the whitening material escapes from the tray or is squeezed on the gingival tissue in the region adjacent to the teeth to be whitened. That squeezed on the gingival tissue whitening material causes a burning sensation to that tissue. Because of this, prior to applying whitening or bleaching to the teeth it is necessary to isolate and protect the patient's gums that could be exposed to the whitening material. This is usually done by including in the tray construction a rubber dam preventing escape of the whitening material or covering the sensitive gingival region by a type of protective material that could be a lacquer.
The results of teeth whitening procedure typically do not change permanently the teeth color and has to be periodically repeated depending on the life style and food consumed of an individual.